Selling My Flowers
by mysteryAphrodite
Summary: Eren Jaeger is an employee at Little Titan Flower Arrangements. However, after 4pm, he had another occupation. 'The back door of the shop was already opening. I heard the familiar chime when someone entered and the creak of the flooring. Footsteps. Spare change clanging. Muttering of low voices. I smelled the cigarette smoke.' *Will edit summary as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Has there ever been a day more lovely than today? I mean, _literally_, it was like right out of the Golden Fairy Tales storybook that Armin used to read with me. The sun was shining in the cloudless blue sky that stretched out without end. There were birds chirping their little melodies while they perched high on roofs and branches. I feel like I'm quoting the book now. Yep.

I'm just another employee at this corner flower shop. I get to spend my days cleaning windows, ordering flowers, organizing customer orders, and making a whole fuck-ton of girly flower arrangements. Yeah, I could be doing something a lot better with my life but I'm not.

But if I were, I would still be late, like right now.

I was holding a half-toasted bagel in my hand when I ran up to the shop doors, breathing hard. My alarm did ring on time, but I just had to shut it off and sleep for another 20 minutes. I shoved my hand in my pockets, looking for the keys.

Found them!

I clumsily unlocked the door while munching on my bagel. I finally got the damn lock to open and walked in to open shop.

The morning light streamed through the glass windows as I pulled open the blinds. There are tables strewn with colorful flower petals and leaves. The pastel arrangements are overwhelmingly condensed in this tiny shop, but they do provide a certain comfort. I walked to the door and flipped the sign over.

Open. Little Titan Flower Arrangements. Hours: 10am to 4pm.

I let the sign slide back into its place and grabbed my apron off the rack next to the door. The pale green complimented my eyes. At least that's what I have been told many times before. I slipped it on and tied the strings around my waist. I adjusted the crooked name tag pinned on it.

Eren Jaeger.

I nod to my reflection in the window, satisfied.

I took my place behind the front counter and waited for the shop's first customers of the day.

My cheery smile was melting off by the time it was 11:30am. I glanced at the watch on my left wrist. _God, _the hands were ticking by _so_ slowly.

I leaned on the counter with my elbow.

"Aaaaaagh!" I exhaled exasperatedly. I drummed my fingers on the grey surface, and then looked at the time again.

11:34am.

"Oh. My. _Fucking_. _God_." I slammed my hands down loudly. "It's not even lunchtime yet, damn it."

I stared up at the ceiling, bored.

I have a knack for talking to tulips, especially during long hours like these.

I was engaging in a very interesting conversation with a bunch of yellow ones when I heard the door open.

"Wait here, tulips." I whispered to them. I straightened up and put on my perfect smile.

A tall man walked in, looking around. The neatly-parted hair and innocent face made him immediately recognizable. I relaxed. I know this freckle face.

"Hey Marco! It's nice of you to finally stop by!"

He grinned and waved. "Hi Eren! It's good to see you've been doing well." He gave me a hi-five, our usual greeting.

"What do you need today?" I asked. I gestured around the shop. "A new bouquet for your boyfriend? Was the last one not good enough?"

His face grew pink and he laughed. "No! I mean yes. Today is Jean's birthday, and I know that Little Titan's has the best arrangements created by the best floral designer."

"Oh, Jesus, Marco. Just pick something out that is meaningful for the both of you. It's him you're trying to flatter, not me." I pulled out a thick binder, worn and torn with sticky notes and tape. "Flip through here. I can make anything you like."

I waited patiently as he flipped through the wrinkled and colorful pages. After looking at the first several pages, he pushed it away. "Eren, can I have something custom? Something you recommend would be best?"

I teased, "It's going to cost a little more, especially since it's for the prickly asshole…"

"H-Hey!" Marco exclaimed. He punched me lightly in the arm.

I put out my hands in defense. "Woah, don't worry. I was just kidding. I'll make it a special offer. Thirty percent off the dozen you buy next time. Take it or leave it." I flashed my winning smile, the one that would sway any customer.

He stared at me seriously. "Of course I'm going to take it. I was going to buy it whether there was a special offer or not. How cheap do you think I am?!"

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking that at all. I know you've got money to spend, Mister Pediatrician."

He blushed sheepishly and folded his arms over his chest. "Right, we've talked about that before already. Now can we _please_ talk about the flowers I'm going to buy?"

I waved a hand dismissively at his desperate tone of voice. "Yes, Marco. You know, let me tell you about these _great_ tulips we have right now…"

In the end, after a lengthy talk, Marco walked out of the flower shop, grinning as he held a perfect arrangement of golden and red tulips with their leaves extending way over the shiny silver paper that surrounded the bunch. Tulip blooms were by no means fancy, but they were elegant and comforting. He was even more eager to buy them when I told him that the red tulips meant true love and the yellow tulips meant happiness. It suited him well, I think.

"Thanks, Eren!" he called over his shoulder. I gave a smile and waved goodbye.

The smile stayed for a little. It was nice having Marco's cheerful company after so long. All of my friends were out of school now, including me. We have gone our separate ways, but keeping enough contact so we were still close.

Sometimes coincidences would happen.

Marco and I were talking so much, that I didn't even realize that my lunch time had passed. The clock read 1:20pm and my stomach was growling.

"Ughh… I really need to eat now."

I clutched my stomach and stumbled to the door with the store keys. I hung up my apron and taped a sign to the door. 'Out to lunch. Will return at 2pm.'

Making sure that I locked all the doors, I headed out. Two blocks down, there was a restaurant owned by one of my friends. My stomach groaned in protest as I continued to walk and think about her famous potato salads.

"Must… make it… to the restaurant…." I moaned.

When I finally did, I immediately sat down, breathing hard, into my regular window seat at the side of the restaurant.

"Oh guys, look! Eren's back again!" Sasha called to the kitchen. She grabbed a pen off a table and walked over to me. "You just can't get enough of my cooking, huh?"

She leaned on the booth chair across me with the paper and pen ready to jot down my order.

"Right now, I'm desperate. Marco came over to the flower shop and we talked over my usual lunch time. Just give me whatever you have ready, okay? Thank you so much, Sasha!"

She laughed and walked away nodding her head, and her messy ponytail swung along with her hips.

Sasha was someone I got to see every day I went to work at the flower shop. She never appeared to change in looks or personality; her presence was as habitual as my daily routines.

And one important thing in my daily routine was eating her potato salad. Her heavenly potato salad. There was the perfect amount of dressing that would compliment every mouthful. I opened my mouth and drooled on my hand.

"Okay Eren, don't die on me yet! Your salad's right here," she announced as she placed the platter on the table. "And Connie gave you an extra helping of fries."

I shoved a handful of fries into my mouth. "Thak you, Connu!"

Both Sasha and Connie laughed at my ridiculousness.

Maybe it was just the starvation, but the food tasted even better than it usually does. It was even better that I got a discount every time I came here because I eat here _so often_. I cheered in my head.

Sasha slid into the booth as I was finishing up my delicious food. "So, how's Marco? I haven't seen him in a while either. Not since the last time we all went drinking together."

I wiped my mouth with the napkin. "Oh please don't bring up that time again. It was a disaster with Jean wearing that tie on _who knows where_… It's a memory that doesn't need to be revisited. But Marco is doing fine. You know he's a children's doctor now, right?"

"Even if I didn't, he does seem like the type. Suits his nickname as well."

"Yeah, and he's really lovey- dovey with his boyfriend, Jean."

"Jean?"

"Yes, Jean." I said with a straight face.

She hit the table with a hand and laughed. "We all saw it coming. Jean and Marco. Marco and Jean."

"Today's that horse's ass' birthday today too, so that's why Marco came by to get him some special flowers. I can tell they're going to move in together soon." I think for a few seconds. "Yeah, it's going to happen soon."

The brunette nodded her head, agreeing with me. "And then Jean's going to propose, duh. And then they're going to get… married!" She ends her sentence squealing in delight.

Connie called from the kitchen. "And we're all going to go, whether we're invited or not!"

"Hell yes!" I hollered back.

Sasha leaned forward and said with a grin, "But I bet half my income and potato stash that Jean's bottoming in bed."

I laughed loudly and we exchanged a hi-five. "Never tell that to Jean. He's going to kick us in the face with his hooves!"

She holds a hand out, and clutches her stomach. "Haa… haa, Eren, stop, you're going ... to…to kill me with your lame jokes and puns." she says between giggles.

I chugged down my soda. "Okay, okay. I'll stop for today. It's almost time for me to return to the shop anyway even though my shift ends in two hours."

It was 1:53pm.

Sasha glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, yeah, that's fine then. Thanks for stopping by! See you tomorrow, Eren!"

Connie is waiting by the door, keeping it open for me. "No extra fries tomorrow. You better come at the usual time! Bye!"

"Thank you, Connie and Sasha!"

I walk out into the blazing sunlight once again. It was hot, but I couldn't run all the way back. If I ran, I would be sweating even more. Yet if I didn't run, the sun would beat down harder on my back.

This was frustrating.

I quickened my pace, swinging my arms sharply. My hair felt matted on my head and my legs felt like they were burning from the heat of my jeans.

I spotted the shop.

"Half a block, half a block, half a block, half…" I muttered to myself. "You'll get through the damn sun, Eren."

When I got to the front, I practically threw myself against the door. The shade of the awning was cooler than the billion degrees I was up against a minute ago.

"Whew…"

I relaxed and tried to catch my breath. I wasn't late. The time was 1:58pm. I lifted my head up and removed myself from the cool glass surface. Ew. My sweaty hands left a weird print on it that I would have to clean later. Being lazy, I just wiped it with the edge of my shirt.

I opened shop again with a full stomach and renewed enthusiasm. Kind of.

I worked everyday at the flower shop until closing time, which is 4pm.

I didn't really have anything to look forward to that either… I grimaced. I could keep my mind off it for now.

I sighed and decided to make some new arrangements. It was the best way to pass the time, unless another customer came in, which would be unlikely.

There was a new delivery of Queen Anne's Lace today! The delicate, tiny, white flowers sat in a large bucket of water. They're one of my favorite types to admire and work with. I tried to put these flowers in every bouquet I created. Honestly, they made everything look much more elegant and beautiful. Queen Anne's Lace is one of the many secrets to my success.

I took a few stems out and placed them into the vase with the yellow tulips I was talking to earlier.

"Hmmm…" I stepped back to take a look. I adjusted the leaves and a few tulips. I let the lace surround the stems. It made the tulips look… richer. The colors of white and yellow blended and complimented each other so perfectly.

I laid my head on the counter, peering up at the vase of flowers. "Is there something missing?"

I brush a droplet of water off a tulip petal with my finger. "Is there any other company you would like, tulips?" I asked the bouquet.

The flowers didn't answer. Well, of course, I expected that. The only sounds were the various wind chimes clinking together as they hung on the shop's awning outside.

Still, no answer.

I got off the counter and stared at the flowers. "Fine, don't answer. Be lonely. I'm going to start cleaning up the shop. It's getting near closing time anyway."

I put the stubborn vase of blooms into the icebox in the corner so they wouldn't die. I swept the floor and wiped all the surfaces. I finally remembered to clean the window that I left a smeared and sweaty handprint on.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. "Phew…. the store looks neat enough now."

It didn't fucking _sparkle_ but all the shelves with plant nutrients and pots and vases were organized by name or size. The glass was clean without a trace of smudges. No stray leaves and petals were lying around like before. It was neat. Yes.

And I was tired. Fuck.

I flipped the sign to 'Closed. Come again tomorrow!' at 4pm, right on time. I closed the white blinds of the windows, only letting thing stripes of the afternoon sunlight hit the shop's floors and tables.

The back door of the shop was already opening. I heard the familiar chime when someone entered and the creak of the flooring. Footsteps. Spare change clanging. Muttering of low voices. I smelled the cigarette smoke.

I wrinkled my nose.

These bastards were always on time.

I untied my green apron and hung it up where it belongs. Grabbing my bag, I headed to the back of the flower shop.

It was time to sell my flowers. It was time to really go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

There was the usual sight, the usual crowd. I saw the same kind of customers everyday. They laughed as they stood around the entrance, lighting their cigarettes and speaking in gruff voices. A young girl with blushing cheeks went up to one of the men and shyly asked if he wanted to buy her flowers. Without hesitation, he nodded and handed her a couple bills. He then followed her fragile body to another room.

These people weren't regular customers. They were here to fuck.

They paid to buy "flowers". Once they took the flower out of a girl's hand, they "deflowered" her. They took the virginities of these prostitutes over and over again.

It wasn't just girls working here. There were males too. Like me. We "sold our flowers" here at The Basement.

Little Titan Flower Arrangements was a good cover. It was the perfect one. Who would suspect anything? Whatever happened in this back-alley Basement was a secret from the rest of the world, unless they wanted to be involved.

That's why I could go from a sweet and simple floral designer, and then spin around to walk through the back door where I put on lip gloss and panties to serve clients in whatever way they pleased. I was already a veteran here. I got my own room after being an employee for about four years. Store- front or back door, I have been selling my flowers for four years.

I didn't meet anyone in the eyes as I walked to my room. The Basement was a nice place to work at, honestly.

If I ignored the prostitution part.

The walls were painted a dark green, the shade of forest leaves. Pretty, floral curtains hung over walls and doors. A full bar also provided drinks for those who liked that kind of thing. Drunk sex. The rooms for service were all next to each other. Everything was kept sanitary for the health of us and our customers.

The moans could be heard through the supposedly soundproof walls half the time. I used to work in those rooms. They were decent and each had mirrors and a soft bed with laundered pillows and sheets. The smell of sweat and various fluids could never be washed away though.

I walked down the hallway between the rooms, their doors locked and covered with decorative curtains. I clutched my bag tight and took brisk steps.

I fished out the key hanging around my neck and unlocked the door to my room. No one else entered without my permission. It was my special place, as sickening as that may sound.

I personally furnished everything thanks to my boss' generous pay. He wasn't here yet, since he was always waltzing into The Basement whenever he liked.

I painted the walls a pale green, almost white. Little images of daisies and roses decorated the walls. It gave me an innocent image, until they saw the rest of my room. I had a wardrobe that held all my clothes and toys. Its contents were only known to me and the ones I served. My partners always had a fun time with whatever was in there. A wide black leather couch in the corner was there purely for sexual purposes, like everything else in this room.

The bed was the main part, the center of attention. It was large and king-sized. White pillows of various sizes were piled neatly at the head. The thick mattress covered in many layers of pastel-colored sheets sat on a sleek, black, metal bed frame. Elaborate vine and flower designs were molded into it. Next to it was a small drawer where I placed things I thought I might need immediately when dealing with a client, like condoms, tissues, and lube. A long mirror was strategically placed on the wall in front of the bed.

I pushed the kingly chair I had in front of the mirror and sat in it. I sunk into its lush fabrics and relaxed for a few moments.

I steadied myself, and rid my mind of logical thoughts. That logic wasn't any good when my shift here was going to start soon. I glanced at the watch once more I took it off. I sat up straight and grabbed my black bag. I unzipped it and took out my makeup kit.

When I've been doing this for so long, the process came naturally to me. I cleaned my face, neck and arms with a cleansing wipe. I clipped up my bangs, which hung over my eyes and cheeks. I applied a foundation that matched my dark skin tone. I leaned toward the mirror as I carefully traced my eyelids and under eyes with black eyeliner. I didn't like to wing it out too much. It made me look too feminine. And I wasn't feminine.

Well, unless my client wanted me to be.

They'd have to pay me for it.

I took out my palette of eye shadow. Tonight, I felt like wearing a lavender color. I knew it made my natural green eyes stand out. It made the men trip over their feet. I smirked as I thought of that. I mixed a bit of silvery-grey with it, just for show.

I batted my eyes as I looked in the mirror. Yes, the color was right. Of course it was. I've been doing this for years.

Brushing a bit of mascara on my lashes, I finished my eye make up.

I took a bit of pearly white powder and brushed it on my nose and cheekbones, and also put a bit on the corners of my eyes. It was a great trick that I learned that made me look younger than I already was.

I licked my lips before putting a pale salmon-colored lipstick on them and then glossing them lightly.

I powdered my neck and collarbones, giving them a soft look and making the shadows rest lightly on them.

I unclipped my hair, letting my bangs fall to frame my face.

As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I realized I went a bit heavy on the make up tonight. Oh well. These men were bound to like it anyway, since they were all here for me.

Satisfied, I stood up and pushed the chair away. I unbuttoned my plaid shirt and took off my jeans and boxers. I went over to the wardrobe, naked, and decided on my clothes.

"Hmm… what can I do tonight…?" I asked myself.

I had a huge variety of lingerie- sexy, cute, lacey… I had it all. I pulled on a tight pair of purple panties that was low-cut and had an extra length of ribbon to tie in the back. It had ruffled edges that made the sexiness and cuteness balance out nicely. I slipped into a white dress shirt that reached my mid-thigh.

I left the top three buttons undone, just enough to show off some of my chest and sharp collarbones.

Ruffling through one of the drawers, I found a pair of my knee-high socks. White, innocent ones. A black ribbon was threaded through the top. I tied those into a cute bow on each sock after wearing them. It kept them tight in case anyone wanted to pull them off. I didn't mind that, but fucking with socks on was just so sexy.

That's why I had such a large collection of socks.

I had to get more in character now. I had to be that expensive whore I was paid to be. There was no choice. I had no choice.

I shut the wardrobe doors and strut over to the mirror once again. I posed, hand on my hip. I narrowed my eyes just slightly and glared at my reflection with a primal lust I perfected over the years. I stuck my tongue out and licked my lips.

Yes.

I was ready.

I sat on the bed, waiting. I didn't even know what time it was since I took off my watch. It was probably just over 5pm. I had a schedule and routine to stick to.

I had a client coming at 5:30pm. He had personally requested me through the phone. As flattering as it was, it happened too often already. He was going to be the first of the many I'd be with later on tonight.

There was a loud banging on my door. I brushed through my hair with a hand once more, just to get my hair falling over my eyes in a very attractive way. I cleared my throat silently. I was ready for this. Of course. I have done this so many times before.

I shook my head and smoothed my shirt even though it was going to be removed anyway.

The person knocked again, impatient.

"I'm just getting myself ready for you! I'll be right there." I call out sweetly.

I open the door and greet the man with a smirk. "Hey there, darling. I've seen you before. Have you come to play with me again?" I sway my hips to the side and open the door wider, inviting him in.

His brown hair was straggly and course. I remembered how he almost cracked his beer bottle on my head last time. I knew he was drunk again tonight. But so were many others who slept with me. He was ready to spend all his money on whores like me. It was too bad I never remembered his name even though this must have been his third…fourth time? I don't remember.

I just knew it was painful. He was just like all the others.

He leaned against the door frame and pointed his bottle at my chest. His speech was slurred. "Heey… Let's get going, slut. I'm gonna…. gonna slam you so hard tonight."

I put on my smile easily. His words didn't bother me, especially since I've heard it all before. I grabbed his collar. "Of course. That's what you're here for. Get in here, you drunken beauty. "

He dropped his bottle on the floor and it broke into a hundred little brown pieces. At least it was empty. Then he couldn't hit me with it later. I'll clean it up after.

His eyes were hazy and his face was reddened. He let me lead him into my grand bed by the collar.

"Sit by me." I patted the bedding next to me. "Do you like my outfit tonight? Does it satisfy you?"

I trailed my fingers lightly across my collarbone and leaned closer to him. The alcoholic stench from his body was strong.

He just nodded and pulled me into a sloppy kiss. I let him yank my hair and lick my lips with his tongue.

I tasted the beer.

His saliva coated my mouth and chin before he pulled away.

"I'm gonna fuck you. You're gonna scream my name. Dennis. 'Member it." And those were the only coherent words he spoke for the rest of the night.

The man pushed me down into the mattress, messing up my neatly-folded sheets. It didn't matter. He quickly stripped me of my shirt and threw it aside. I laid there nude, except for my purple panties.

I spread my legs, revealing the bulge that was tucked into the purple undergarment. "Like what you see?" He put a hand on my thigh and moved to take off my panties.

"No, no. I'll do it. I want to tease you nicely."

I raised my hips off the bed, giving him a clear view of the stained purple lace. I slid it off slowly, using only my thumbs. When it was down to my ankles, he became impatient. He grabbed it and yanked it off.

"Hey! I liked those!" I cried out.

He ignored me in his drunken state. He pulled off his jacket and pants. His member was large and dripping with precum. It twitched slightly when he saw my naked body. He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his bruised and broad chest. He grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him.

I made sure I always had smooth fabric that wouldn't burn my skin just in case a client decided to drag me across the bed.

I gripped his arms. "Wait a bit. You're being so impatient. At least put this on." I handed him an unwrapped condom I grabbed from the side table. He took it from my fingers and roughly ripped the packet open. He groaned as he rolled the condom down his large shaft.

I pecked the tip of his cock with my lips. "Now, that's better. Be patient now."

He knelt on the bed watching me. I put two fingers in my mouth and generously coated them in saliva.

I licked my lips when I removed them. I bent over on my hands and knees and reached behind myself to shove my fingers inside my tight, unprepared hole.

I couldn't let him fuck me raw. It was a tempting idea though.

I traced the ring of my ass hole, shivering at the sensitivity, knowing I was being watched. No matter how many times I pleasured myself in front of a client, the same primal heat I felt from it never went away.

My legs quivered as my hole sucked in my first wet finger.

"Hhaaah…"

I let it slide in and out a few times. I quickened my pace and reached as deep as I could with just one finger.

It wasn't enough.

With a needy moan, I inserted the second one, stretching the ring of muscle.

"Aaahhh…haah…f-fuck.."

My head fell to rest on the bed, and my ass was high up in the air for the man to see. I continued to push my two fingers in quicker and quicker.

Deeper.

Deeper.

My vision was getting blurry. Eyes were lidded, full of lust.

"Y-yes… You can… fuck me.. fuck me already!"

At my hoarse and broken words, the drunk lumbered toward me, his cock getting stiffer and stiffer by each second. He grabbed my wrist and pulled the still-moving fingers out of my ass.

I cried at the loss. I shook my hips, showing him I needed more than my thin fingers.

"Come on… didn't you come here to 'slam me so hard tonight'?" I quoted his earlier words, stressing the end.

He slapped my ass cheeks with his calloused palm. It stung a little, but I was too excited to mind how red they were getting.

"Nnnng, just fuck me. Fuck me, darling, like the slut I am." I moaned out for him.

Without waiting any longer, he placed his hands on my hips and shoved his thick cock into my little, stretched hole.

I tossed my head to the side, shocked by the sheer force. I didn't have time to adjust to his large girth before he slammed into me again. And again. And again.

Repeatedly, the tip of shaft rubbed the deep insides of my clenching hole and slid in and out of the carnal depths.

Heavy breathing. Deep moans.

Each thrust was aimed messily. Sometimes he would hit my prostate dead on. I cried out each time he did and fisted the bed sheets.

"F-faster! H-hit it again! Ha…haah…yes…Yes!"

I squirmed under his tight grasp of my hips. But I couldn't stop myself from moving them back, meeting his cock right where I wanted it to hit.

He grunted as he pushed himself in and out.

Ooh, the friction… the friction.

He went faster at my demand. The sick sound of skin-on-skin slapping against each other was lost in our ears.

In his drunken and horny state, he didn't last much longer.

"C-cum inside! Fill my tight and needy hole and make it e-even dirtier!"

His finger nails dug into my skin as his hot fluids rushed inside me.

"Aaaah….!" I clenched my asshole around his shaft when he came. I rubbed my own member against the bed sheets and came with a high-pitched moan.

"Ah- ahhh!"

I heard his guttural breaths as he collapsed behind me. His slippery, sweaty skin pressed against my legs.

After calming myself, I crawled over and poked his shoulder.

His eyes opened slightly.

"Was that good, darling? Did this whore satisfy you?" I stuck my ass above his face, letting him see how stretched and wet I was inside.

"Unnng.. Yes.. That was good." He mumbled.

"Then please come back again!" I replied happily, then lowered my voice into a sensual whisper. "So you can cum inside me again. I'm going to miss you because you'll have to leave right now…"

I frowned and softly pushed him so he got off the bed. I handed him a tissue. He pulled off the stretched condom and placed it in the tissue, which he wrapped up and thew away in the trash can by the door.

He put the rest of his clothes and shoes back on slowly and awkwardly and slung his jacket over his shoulder. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The man nodded at me as he left the room.

I heard his footsteps fade away from the closed door.

It was quiet.

I looked at my lower body. It was bruised again. His hands were rougher than his thrusts. It didn't hurt that much.

I grabbed a cleansing wipe from my make up bag and wiped off all the fluids. Even with the protection, a little bit still leaked out. I sighed. Usually the condoms worked.

I pulled off the dirty layer of sheets, uncovering the next clean ones underneath it.

Picking up my clothes, I walked to the mirror to look at myself.

My make up wasn't smeared too much. I didn't have to fix it, thank god. But shit, I had to fix the buttons on this ruined dress shirt. The buttons were dangling and about to fall off their threads. It was pulled and wrinkled. I couldn't wear it for my next client.

"What a fucking pain…" I muttered to myself as I walked to the wardrobe to pick a new shirt.

I tossed the used one into the laundry basket hidden next to the tall wardrobe.

I decided to wear a white one again, matching my purple panties. Those didn't get ruined.

I redressed myself and lied on the bed. It was the same process after each one every time. Every night.

I was their pretty doll. I was their little slut. A prostitute. A whore.

Those were harsh words, but they never hurt me anymore.

I was the flower boy, waiting for my next customer.


	3. Chapter 3

These men forgot about their wives and lovers when they were with me.

I forgot about all these men when I woke up in the morning too.

I never recall their faces, bodies, and actions. I never tried to because it was going to be different every night. There was no point.

And every night, I trudged home at around 3am in the bare covering of my jeans and shirt. A heavy feeling. Slow steps. Aching muscles. Swollen skin. I never bothered to wash off my smeared make up until I go home.

I fucked and got fucked every night, but I still came home feeling their rough touches ghost my skin.

Last night was no different.

My alarm rang loudly, screeching for me to get out of bed at 8:30am.

"No…shaaaaddup.." I told my alarm as I smothered it with a pillow. It clattered on the table. One of my arms dangled half off the bed as I lied on my stomach, blankets swirling around me. Last night, I didn't bother to change after showering and crashed into my bed in just my boxers.

Comfy.

I was too lazy to get up right away. I opened my eyes slowly. There was a dim light… coming from the closed windows.

Wait, what was the time? Did my alarm clock ring yet?

I rolled to my side and glanced at the green digital display. It was 8:44am. And it was Saturday.

I groaned. I had forgotten to reset the alarm before I went to sleep. Too late now.

I didn't have to work at the flower shop today. I wanted to raise my arms and cheer, but I was too tired to. Closing my eyes, I was ready to fall back to sleep for the next ten hours. I wanted to sleep the day away.

The moment I threw the blankets over my head, my phone buzzed on the bedside table noisily. Guren no Yumiya blasted through the phone speakers which were set on the highest volume setting.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I groaned into the pillow, which muffled my complaints. I rolled over to the drawer again and blindly grappled for my phone. The ringtone stopped playing when I found it.

Missed call.

Missed call.

Missed. Call. When I tried so hard to get to the other side of the bed to use my precious energy to pick up the fucking call, it shut off. I gripped it tightly, almost crushing it with my fingers.

It started to vibrate again. At first, I thought I was just my anger channeling through, but realized it was another call coming in when the song started playing again. I winced at the loud sound. "Ah, what the hell..." I muttered. I tapped the green button and picked up.

"Hey, Eren?"

It was Armin.

"Hmm, what?" I mumbled.

He spoke so fast his words seemed to run together. "Do you want to come over later? Maybe? I haven't seen you for a long time and all…It's been a week already! You don't really have to but… It would be great if you could read my new story and-"

I rubbed my eyes lazily. "Yeah, sure, Armin. I can come over later. Let me get ready. I need coffee too. I'm going to stop by the shop. Want some?"

"O-oh, no it's okay. Just come to my house whenever you're ready."

"Okay." I smiled to myself. "I'll see you later."

I hung up and dropped the phone on the mattress. Has it been that long already? A week? Armin sounded like he needed to see me urgently…

"Heh, I guess he just misses me a lot."

This was a good way to start the weekend. Spending some time with my childhood friend. My best friend.

I got out of bed but didn't bother with the blankets. They were just going to get messed up later when I slept on them. There was only bedroom I kept neat, and it was the one at The Basement.

I felt clean but vulnerable as I washed off my make up from last night. Without it, there was nothing to shield me from the people I met. My eyes looked too murky and dead without shiny silver powder around them. I gazed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Bare skin. Bare face. Vulnerable.

I was only vulnerable if my clients wanted me to be.

It didn't feel right outside of the rosy bedroom. So, I couldn't resist putting just a bit of lip gloss on. Protection. It was protection.

Plus it was SPF 15.

I dressed myself in casual clothing. I didn't have to dress for work of any kind. These were the days I enjoyed. I pulled a striped dark blue and white t shirt over my head and wore a pair of black skinny jeans. I shoved my phone and thin, worn, wallet into my back pockets. It didn't seem very hot outside so I grabbed my favorite black jacket. After locking the door, I finally headed out.

I lived in a small apartment by myself that was right near the busiest part of the town. It was nicer than the surrounding places, since I could afford it with the amount of money I made. It was convenient to walk anywhere so I didn't own a car. It wasn't like I passed the driving test with a high score like Armin anyway.

Today was sunny. It was a nice day again. I walked a couple blocks down from my apartment building to a coffee shop I frequently visited. They had good coffee and raspberry pastries. And free wi-fi.

A little bell tinkled as I opened the door of Heaven's Cup of Coffee. There was a line and I joined the end of it. I stood as casually and as not-awkwardly as I could. I observed the pretty gold decorations and lavender and rose baskets hanging at each corner. Trying to look busy, I glanced at my watch several times and avoided eye contact until I reached the front of the line.

A cheery blond at the counter smiled and asked, "Hello! What would you like to order, sir?"

Her fingers were poised at the keyboard, ready and waiting. A dark-haired woman walked behind her and put an arm around the cashier girl. She looked at me, as if she was trying to remember something.

"Eren? Is that you?"

Wait, she knew me?

"Yeah… Hi, I'm Eren. I don't really remember who you are…" I cautiously answered.

She turned to the cashier girl. "Historia, don't you remember Eren? We were all in this one class together back in college."

The girl named Historia looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "Eren… Jaeger? Oh! The one who always got in arguments, right?" She asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that how you remember me, Historia? At least I thought I recognized you when I saw you at the coffee shop every time."

I met these two during college, and Historia and Ymir were already together by that time.

Ymir shot back at me, "Don't talk to my fiancée like that!"

"Woah, woah, fiancée? Ymir, Historia…. you guys are engaged?"

My eyes widened as the taller woman showed me the matching rings on their fingers. It was a golden band with a small, circular diamond at the center that was nestled between two sideway-facing crown-shaped gold pieces.

"Yes, Eren. Can't you see it's obvious?"

I frowned at Ymir's sarcastic tone of voice. "Well, yeah, now I know. I never think to look at other people's hands. Congratulations to you two!"

Historia hugged her fiancée's arm, smiling. "Thanks Eren!"

"Did you know that I named this coffee shop after her? She really seems to have come down from heaven to be my savior… Sweet and comforting, that's Historia!"

The shorter girl immediately hid her face in Ymir's clothes. "N-no, I'm not! I just act that way because I love you! Y-you don't have to tell him about the coffee shop, Ymir!"

I couldn't help but smile. They were really perfect for each other. "That's really nice, Ymir."

She stood up straighter and gave me a confident smirk. "I know. Now, we can take your order."

I scratched my head and laughed softly. "Yeah, that's what I was here for. I'll take a latte, please."

Christa typed the order in. "Any flavor shots? And I'll give you the art for free, too."

"Hmm… nah, it's okay. I don't really like my latte any sweeter. Draw whatever you think is your best design."

"Alright, that'll be $3.75."

I handed her the exact amount and stepped aside to wait for my drink. I watched Ymir's skilled hands whisk steamed milk into a frothy whiteness, and pour dark espresso into a white ceramic cup. In a swift move, she put down the empty coffee pot and grabbed the bowl of frothy milk, which she handed to Historia. The smaller girl slowly poured a thin stream of milk to create two squiggly designs. She turned the cup sideways and created two small oval shapes under the previous squiggles. She placed the bowl back onto the counter and dipped a spoon into the milk. She carefully made a circle in between the squiggles with the back of the utensil. She took a toothpick to create a small circle above the large circle.

Historia placed all her materials down and handed the cup to me, smiling sweetly. "It's an angel, Eren. Enjoy your latte!"

I ogled at the squiggles that had become delicate wings, the ovals that became legs, the circles that became a head and a halo. "Wow…" I whispered, staring at my drink. I looked back up to thank the two girls, but they were kissing each other over the counter.

"U-uh, thank you!" I called anyway.

The coffee shop had customers trickling in and out. If I was lucky enough, I would be able to find a table to sit at before my latte got cold. But I wasn't lucky. There weren't any tables open. I walked around, looking at the seats over and over again. No luck. My cup of coffee wasn't scorching hot in my hands anymore.

"Aaaagh, shit…" I spoke to myself, running my hand through my uncombed hair. I paced for a minute. Two minutes. The liquid threatened to spill over the edges.

Finally settling down, I stood by a tall plant and took small sips while peering over my cup looking for any unclaimed tables. I probably looked like a fucking creep.

"Hey, kid."

I glanced up.

Wrong direction.

I glanced back down.

A short man in a dark grey business suit stood in front of me. He had a black leather messenger bag hanging on one shoulder and a coffee cup in the other hand. His dark, thin, eyes stared at me through his unframed lenses.

He called me kid. This shorter man called me kid. Sure, he looked older than me but-

"I'm not a kid, old man. I'm already 23." I retorted.

"Excuse me? I wasn't asking for your age or opinion. But if you're going to act so hostile over something like that then I won't offer you a seat at my table."

"W-wait, what?"

He sighed. "You look fucking desperate. And creepy. Come with me."

He started to walk away. Did I have to follow him? For the sake of a table, yes. I quickened my pace to catch up.

I stifled a laugh as I walked beside him. He was so… tiny.

"What's so funny, kid?"

I turned away, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"N-nothing!" I said immediately. "Just…thanks for offering me a seat."

He shrugged, and then slid into a chair. The table he found was at the back corner of the shop. Only a few people lingered there. It was quiet. He pointed at the chair across him.

"Sit."

I pulled out the chair and plopped down. "Thanks again. Really."

The man sipped his drink, and then adjusted his frames before saying, "You don't have to thank me so much. It's called common courtesy."

"Do you always offer strangers a seat at your table? You don't seem like someone who would-"

"You don't seem like someone who gets out of bed before two in the afternoon. Don't assume things, kid. You don't know me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided not to.

We silently sipped our coffee drinks for a few minutes.I secretly observed him as I sipped. He held the cup not by the handle, but by the rim. He stared blankly outside, avoiding eye contact and ignoring me completely. He furrowed his eyebrows.

I wondered what he was staring at so intently. I looked out the window and furrowed my eyebrows too. It was hard work getting such a deep crease between my eyes. I tried to drink my latte but sputtered.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing? You look fucking constipated with that face."

I sat up straight, shaken from my concentration on the boring outdoors. "I'm not constipated! Who are you to judge anyway? Hypocrite."

"Mm, that's real mature of you, copy-cat."

At that, I really furrowed my eyebrows.

"Me, immature? At least I don't call people names."

I saw the lightest smirk disappear as quickly as it appeared on his face. "Oh? So you would rather not call me by my real name? I don't appreciate 'old man'. It's not as if I'm that old."

"I never said that. I don't appreciate being called 'kid' either, old man."

I tried to drink my latte as angrily as possible, stared right into his eyes, challenging him.

"Call me Levi, kid." He held out a hand.

I shook it. It was warm, from the coffee cup. It was dry and comforting.

"Eren."

If he didn't give me his last name, I wasn't going to give him mine either.

"It's nice to meet you, Eren."

My name rolled slowly off his tongue, and I gulped.

A coffee shop was not the appropriate place to get a boner. But fuck, here I was getting a boner in a coffee shop. And from a stranger saying my name, of all things. If only his voice was enough to make me tent my pants, then I couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of his body could do to me.

My mind was reeling with thoughts of Levi in bed. Levi undressed. Levi pulling me closer. Levi sucking-

"Hey, brat. Are you okay?"

He was leaning forward, his face a little too close to mine. I couldn't feel his breaths on my nose, but he was looking intently at me.

I was still dazed when I answered. "Oh. Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay."

Taking a sip of coffee, I diverted my attention away from him, avoiding his intense gaze.

He cleared his throat. "Mm, okay.

There was the awkward silence. It could be blamed on the fact that we were kind-of strangers.

I was still staring attentively at everything but Levi when I heard his chair scrape on the floor."I have something to do now. Thanks for the company, kid."

He adjusted his jacket and glasses before picking up his briefcase. He left his cup on the table and looked at me once more.

I worked up the nerve to say something. "Thank you for the table, Levi. I-I guess I'll see you around."

He shrugged. "Next time, try not to make it so blaringly obvious that you can't keep your eyes off me no matter how hard you try."

The man walked off.

Next time?

I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face as I watched him leave the café.


End file.
